Koichi Sakakibara
is the original Kamen Rider Ryuki before Shinji Kido that appeared in 13 Riders. In the original TV series, his name was mentioned in the first 2 episodes of Ryuki. History Koichi is a man who lived in an apartment where Shinji found a Card Deck that led him to become Kamen Rider Ryuki. He disappeared prior to the start of the series, possibly eaten by Dragreder. In the 13 Riders TV special, Sakakibara is the original Ryuki. He saved Shinji but as he could no longer go on due to the severity of his injuries, he passed his deck on to Shinji as he dissolved inside the Mirror World. After Koichi faded, Shinji became Kamen Rider Ryuki and tried to prevent the other Riders from fighting as his way of thanking Sakakibara. Kamen Rider Ryuki Ryuki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Ryuki. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 15 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Resistance': 100 t. with Drag Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Drag Saber': 100 t. *'Drag Claw': 100 t. *'Ryumuzan': 100 t. *'Dragon Break': 150 t. *'Dragon Bakuen Tsuki': 300 t. *'Dragon Rider Kick': 300 t. *'Double Rider Kick': 350 t. with Agito *'Advent: Dragreder': 250 t. Koichi can transform into Kamen Rider Ryuki using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Dragreder. He is equipped with the Drag Visor on his left arm. In comparison to the other Riders, his parameters are balanced. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuki can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragreder's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragreder's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuki can perform the attack with Dragreder, in which he and Dragreder each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragreder's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuki's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuki can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragreder flying behind him. Dragreder then breathes fire at Ryuki, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders. Behind the scenes Portrayal Koichi Sakakibara is portrayed by , who previously portrayed (RyuuRanger) from , a Red Sentai Warrior that shares the same theme with Ryuki: both controlled Asian dragons who can breathe fire. Notes *Along with Yūta Mochizuki who had played Kouji Segawa (Kamen Rider J) and previously (TyrannoRanger), Koichi Sakakibara can be counted as the second time a main Kamen Rider was played by the actor who also portrayed a Red Ranger in a Super Sentai series prior to his casting as a Rider. **Interestingly, his actor also potrayed a ranger with Chinese Dragon motif, Ryuuranger from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *He has the same name with the protagonist of the anime , Kouichi Sakakibara. Footnotes See Also Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Heroes